Thrill of the Chase
by Mrs.CaptainAmerica15
Summary: Percy Jackson is a vampire. Annabeth Chase is the thing he is suppose to be avoiding. So why can't he?Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, welcome to another one of my stories. This one will be better than my first one. Again I own nothing._

I have always loved the thrill of the chase. Their hearts pounding as they realize they are going to die tonight. She ran down the street and turned down another street coming to a dead end.

"I win." I said

Her scream was covered by the busy night life of New York City.

I am not a good person. I haven't been one of those in 300 years. My name is Percy Jackson and I am a vampire. I was born here in New York City in 1696 to Sally Jackson. My father was a sailor and was lost to sea.

I was turned when I was seventeen by someone I trusted deeply. Her name was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She was the daughter of John Dare, owner of Dare Trading Company. She had fiery red hair and light green eyes. She could charm any man into doing anything she wanted and I was one of them.

Once you have been a vampire for as long as I have, you are not sloppy. I disposed of the body in the ocean not feeling a drop of remorse. I started to head back to my apartment when I rounded a corner and bumped into.

Annabeth POV

"YOU JERK!" I yelled at my boyfriend, or should I say ex-boyfriend, Luke.

"Annabeth?!" Luke yelled after me untangling himself from a redhead.

I ran as fast as I could to get away from that jerk. Running at night in New York is a good way to get killed. There are a lot of bad people here in New York and that is what ran through my mind when I ran into….him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. You have all heard this but I have to say it again. I own nothing, now on with the story

Percy POV

Her hair was blonde and curled like a princess. Her stormy grey eyes told me that this would be the most interesting chase of them all. I couldn't help but feel like she could be dangerous to me. It did not matter to me I was going to kill her anyway.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to…." Realization hit her eyes. I was the predator and she was my prey.

"Run." I told her flashing my fangs at her.

She took off running down the street. I always give my prey a 5 minute head start and then I followed after her.

_1796_

"_Stop! Why must you run from me?" I asked._

"_What fun is it to have me if I do not give you a challenge?" Rachel asked me._

"_I-" _

_She then turned and ran away laughing. I couldn't help but laugh and continued to chase her._

It didn't take long to find her. Her blood is so intoxicating I could smell it from miles away.

"Found you." I said grabbing her by her shoulders and pinning her against the brick wall.

She started to struggle against me. I grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head so she couldn't fight me.

"Time for my prize." I told her bringing my fangs toward her neck.

"AH!" I yelled.

I dropped the girl and clutched my head. It felt like there were a million little bombs going off inside my head. The girl took her chance and ran out of the alley. The pain stopped after she had fled. I didn't know what she did to me but one thing was for certain. I wanted her dead.

Hope you liked the chapter. Reviews are much appreciated. Any ideas what Annabeth is?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I will make you guys a deal. If I get at least 10 reviews I will make the next chapter 1000 words. I don't own anything and I hope you guys like this chapter.**

Annabeth POV

I woke up drenched in sweat. It had been a week since my encounter with the mysterious green eyed stranger and he still haunted my dreams. I couldn't help but feel like that moment was not the last I would see of him.

"Annabeth!" yelled my step mom, "Time for school!"

"I'm up!" I yelled back

I grabbed my clothes and headed for the bathroom. I glanced at the window and saw a shadowy figure staring at me. His green eyes laughing at me as if to say "Found you."

Percy POV

It wasn't hard to find out where the girl lived. Her scent was strong and smelled of lemon soap. I stood outside the window watching her sleep.

"Why Percy I thought I taught you better than this." Said a voice I recognized all too well.

"Rachel." I growled, "What are you doing here?"

"Now Percy is that anyway to speak to a lady?" Rachel asked me.

"Ha but Rachel you are no lady." I said.

She growled and grabbed me by the throat flashing her fangs at me.

"I would be careful if I were you now that you have led me to your little girlfriend." She smirked at me.

I grabbed her by her shoulders and flipped her on the ground so I was standing over her.

"You will not touch her she is mine to kill." I growled.

She grabbed a nearby piece of wood and jammed it into my stomach. I clutched my stomach and rolled off of her. She stood up and started to dust off her dress.

"Percy we must not be stingy. I always get what I want; you of all people should know that." She said, "Well I must be off nice seeing you again Percy."

She then walked off down the street leaving me like she 300 years ago.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks guys for all the reviews. I know my chapters are a little short. I will promise to make them a lot longer. Anyway I own nothing and I hope I continue to get reviews. Let us go on with the story shall we.**

Annabeth POV

I was putting my books in my locker when a pair of hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" said the voice

"Brad Pitt please let it be Brad Pitt." I begged.

"Nope close though."

"Darn" I said, while turning around," Hey Thalia! How's it going?"

Thalia is my best friend. She has short, spiky black hair. Today she was wearing her signature "Death to Barbie" shirt and a pair of ripped jeans.

"Ugh got Mrs. Ward for first period English." Thalia said, "Please tell me I'm not going to have to suffer through that class alone."

"Nope I have her too." I said, with a feeling of dread, "Shall we adjourn to class?"

"Fine but you're buying me lunch." She told me walking to English.

I just laughed and followed her to class. We were all standing around talking when Mrs. Ward comes in and tells us to take our seats.

"Welcome back students, I hope you all had a wonderful Spring Break." Mrs. Ward said.

Most of us just mumbled "Yeahs" and a few jocks yelled "Yeah Spring Break." I was doodling in my notebook the whole time.

"All right class, we have a new student. Please welcome Percy Jackson." Mrs. Ward said in her "you better be nice or homework every day for a week" voice.

Something about that name made me want to look up. I wished I hadn't because there stood the man who had tried to kill me a week ago.

Percy POV

After my encounter with Rachel I decided if I wanted this girl I was going to have to keep a very close eye on her. I followed her to Goode High School. Oh great I was going to have to deal with peppy teenage girls. I walked up to the front desk where a lady with an afro of curly hair and huge glasses. I cleared my throat and she looked up.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked while fixing her hair.

"My name is Percy Jackson and I would like to enroll here at Goode High." I told her while flashing my signature smile.

"Yes of course." She said looking disappointed, "Here is your schedule and if you need anything feel free to come and ask."

"Alright thank you." I told her. I looked at the schedule, which should be the same as Annabeth Chase. Vampires have many gifts, one of which is to compel.

_1796_

"_Rachel, why must we keep our love a secret?" I asked her one night._

"_Percy, let us not talk about it." Rachel said._

"_No if you would just turn me into a vampire then I would destroy anyone who got in our way." I told her getting furious._

"_Percy! You are to never speak of it again." She told me._

"_I will never speak of it again." I repeated._

_She smiled and lay back down on my chest._

I continued down the hall into Mrs. Ward's English class. My eyes searched the class until I found Annabeth Chase. She looked up when Mrs. Ward said my name. Her grey eyes met my green ones. I couldn't help but smirk as I saw she remembered exactly who I was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks guys for your reviews. I am glad you all are enjoying the story. So anyway on with the story and I own nothing.**

Annabeth POV

I can't believe he is here. He flashed a smile at me and even though they weren't there. I could still see the fangs. I looked at Thalia, who was sitting next to me. Her face held a look of complete terror. I wondered if she had also been attacked by this Percy Jackson.

"Percy, you may take the seat behind Miss Annabeth." Mrs. Ward said.

No I thought this can't be happening. He tried to kill me not even a week ago and now he is sitting behind me. Just as I thought that he walked by holy cheese and crackers he smells good. No Annabeth you can't think like that he did try to kill you.

Percy POV

I hid my smirk from the class. I'm sure that the puny humans know that I am there one natural predator left.

I head to the seat that older one who smells of meatloaf assigned me to. It is right where I wanted to be, close to the grey eyed beauty I was after. Sitting I knew that this was going to be a tough while until I kill her. She smelled like lemons still that must be her natural scent, at least the one I could smell with my "superhuman" senses. It was mouth-watering.

"Now class, you will be starting projects on mythical creatures." Mrs. Ward stated, "I have already picked your partners."

The entire class groaned loudly. I on the other hand was quite excited. If I got Annabeth as a partner I could kill her easily. Mrs. Ward started reading off the names.

"Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson." Mrs. Ward said.

Annabeth POV

I sat there with my mouth hanging open. Did the fates hate me? Did they want me to die?

"Okay class there is an hour left, so get with your partners and get started." Mrs. Ward said returning to her desk and pulling out her romance novel. Geez that lady seriously needs some lovin.

I gulped as Percy approached me. I was shaking so bad but he wouldn't try anything here, right? He stopped in front of me and leaned over the desk and whispered in my ear. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. I couldn't control myself, it is like my body had a mind of its own, I leaned in and took in his scent.

"Well Annabeth." He said, his voice was sexy and the words flowed like honey from his mouth, "I think you already have a clue of what I want to do the project on."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I pleaded.

"My dear Annabeth you escaped me once. That won't happen again." He said.

I shivered and looked over at Thalia. She was looking at me her face holding a look of panic, which is very knew for Thalia.

"Fine." I said "Come to my house around 7."

His face held a look of astonishment. Well you know what I was getting sick of him. Just because he was a vampire did not mean that he decided who lived and who didn't. I grabbed my books and left.

Percy POV

I was actually very pissed as I got ready to go over to Annabeth's house. She should be scared of me not standing up to me. I pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a blue shirt that matched my eyes. "Hey you need to look good when you are going to kill someone." I was just about to put on my shoes when a voice sounded from behind.

"Hello Brother."

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Any ideas who the brother is? Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks again for the reviews guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovelies. Sorry I haven't updated in a while it has been a busy week. Anyway this week shouldn't be so busy so more chapter updates for you guys. Thanks for all the reviews and anyway on with the story.**

Annabeth POV

I must have looked like a force to be reckoned with because the kids parted like I was Moses and they were the Red Sea. Can you believe the nerve of this Percy person? He acted like I was the ant and he was the boot (**Name the movie this is from).** I saw Thalia standing next to her locker. Kids continued to get out of my way as I walked over to her.

"Can you believe this?" I asked.

Thalia looked confused.

"I mean the nerve of some people."

Thalia laughed and said, "Some people's children. We down for Saturday?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Nothing like a girl's night watching hot hunky men beating things up to help you forget a week of crap." I put things in my locker. "Lunch?"

"Yes let us go my dear."

We walked to lunch and I was already in a better mood.

Percy POV

"What are you doing here, Jason?" I asked, trying not to lose my temper.

Jason smiled at me "All in due time, brother."

_1796_

_We made our way through the thick forest. I was tripping and falling all over theses stupid trees. _

"_Jason, we haven't seen anything this is ridiculous." I told him._

"_Oh come on Percy" Jason told me, "We have only been out here a couple of hours"_

_I didn't care how long we had been out here. The only thing I wanted was to be back in my nice comfy bed._

"_I don't care I want to go home." I said._

"_Stop your belly aching we have to do this for Father," he said shouldering the family musket._

"_Father wouldn't want us out here so late." I told him._

"_You'll understand in all due time, brother." He said, while continuing to walk through the forest._

"I'll ask you again. Why are you here?" I growled.

"Why? Oh I thought I'd check up on my dear little brother," he smirked that smirk that drove the women crazy.

"Whatever I need to leave, so should you." I told him, filling my voice full of threat.

"But I like it here," he was looking out the window at what appeared to be the school sluts. "Anyway I was about to come back to school anyway been too long don't know what half these girls talk about these days."

"And you should keep it like that." I told him. I didn't know what he was thinking of doing but it couldn't be good news.

"Aw but then I couldn't use my boyish charms on then," he looked back at me. "How have you lived in the same area for so long, don't the mortals ever notice that you don'tage." Jason picked up my ring and rolled it across his fingers.

I grabbed my ring from him and put it back on my finger.

"I don't have time for this. I'm serious Jason you had better be gone by tonight." I told him and headed for the door.

Annabeth's POV

I was doing my hair when my mom opened the door.

"I thought this wasn't a date," she said with a smile.

"It is not and why are you looking at me like that?" I asked her.

"Oh, it's just that my little girl is growing up. Now there are some rules-"

"Mom we are not having this conversation!" I yelled. She just laughs at me and then the doorbell rings. My mother beats me to the door.

"Oh you must be Percy." She says.

"Yes mam." Percy said.

"Oh how polite." She gushes.

"Okay mom you can go now." I told her slightly irritated.

"Fine but remember the rules Annie" My mother says as she walks to the kitchen.

"Rules?" Percy questioned.

"Yes, rules," I say as I walk to the living room, "Well are you coming?"

"With pleasure" Percy says with a smile on his face.

I just roll my eyes. "So mythical creatures."

"Yes I was thinking we do something along the lines of vampires." Percy says while flashing his teeth.

"Of course you were," I said my voice dripping with sarcasm, "Why don't we try something a little harder? For example shape shifters."

"Fine with me but we should go someplace a little more private." Percy said his eyes glistening with hunger.

"Against the rules." I say glad for once that my mother's rules are not completely ridiculous.

Percy looked frustrated, which brought me great pleasure. I just sat back on the couch enjoying his frustration when the next thing I know I am being carried by superhuman speed up to my bedroom. He sets me down and locks the door.

"Let go or I'll scream." I tell him.

"No one will hear you. I already compelled your mother to ignore it." He says as if he knows has already won.

I just sit there and glare at him. Then an idea popped into my head. I do the only thing to distract him. I kiss him.

He stands there surprised for a moment but then starts to kiss me back. My mind started to go blank. I couldn't think of anything but the feel of his lips against mine. No Annabeth focus so I flip us so that I am on top. I grab a pair of scissors that were on the nightstand. Percy grabs my hand and pulls away.

"Nice try Annie." He says with a smile.

"Don't call me that!" I snarl.

He flips me so that I am underneath him.

"I can call you whatever I want." He says while kissing my neck preparing to bite me. The next thing I know he had been blasted across the room.

He slides down the wall. "How did you do that?" he growls.

"Well then." I say as I start getting up.

"Oh no you are not getting away that easily." He says obviously angry.

"Wanna bet." I say not really thinking about my words.

"Yes I do actually."

"Five bucks."

"Actually I have a better idea. If you can resist me then I will leave you alone but if you can't then you have to turn yourself over to me without argument or complaint."

My heart starts pounding. "You wo-"the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it." My mother yells.

"So what do you say Annie. "Percy says.

"You won't win." I say mustering as much confidence as I could.

"That's what you think." He says and he steps close to me so that our noses are touching.

My heart is feeling like it is about to jump out of my chest.

"I can hear your heart. You won't last five more seconds." He says

He leans down and whispers in my ear. "See you tomorrow Annie." He walks out the door.

"Oh crap, what did I just get myself into?" I thought as I went downstairs to see who was at the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow guys I am probably the world's biggest liar. Anyway sorry about that here is another chapter. I don't own anything.**

Percy POV

She wouldn't last very long against my charm. That was one thing that happens when you turn into a vampire. I was so lost in thought I didn't realize that I was at home.

"Well, well, well. Don't you seem flustered, brother. Who is it that makes you this way?" Jason asked clearly amused.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I told him.

"Yes, yes I would."

"Don't you have some escort **(What videogame is this word from?) ** to kill or something?" I snarled. "Surely you have something better to do than bother me."

"Later." Jason winked. "I'm rather fond of bothering you."

I just groaned and walked into the kitchen. Jason continued to follow me.

"Aren't I suppose to be the annoying little brother that follows his big brother around?" I asked him raising my eyebrow.

Jason just shrugs and continues to follow me.

"Can't you just imagine what her blood tastes like?" he whispered in my ear. My grip on the blood bag tightened.

"What was her name again, Annabeth," he said, "You tend to talk in your sleep."

"Stay away from her." I said.

"Nah she sounds intriguing if she has even the great Percy Jackson under a spell," he said, "I might even pay her a visit tonight."

I penned him before he knew what hit him.

Annabeth POV

"Thalia hi," I said as I open the door.

"Is he gone?"

"Who?" I asked. Thalia turned and looked at my mother.

"We need to talk." She told me taking my arm and pulling me upstairs.

"I'm baking cookies if you girls would like some." My mother yelled.

"Maybe in a little while." I yelled back.

"Alright."

Thalia and I headed to my bedroom.

"What is it Thalia?"

"Close the door."

"Okay I'm really starting to get freaked out. Will you please tell me what is going on?" I asked her closing the door.

"Okay Annabeth you're a witch." She told me.

"Okaaaay what have you been smoking lately?" I asked.

"I'm serious have you been noticing anything strange." She asked me.

"Like?"

"When you are scared do things ever happen?"

"You're telling the truth aren't you?" I asked her. Things were finally starting to make sense.

"That vampire wants you dead and here is what we're going to do about it." She told me whispering in my ear.

Pery POV

I walked the halls searching for Annabeth. The bet was so on and I always win. The bell for class rang "Where is she?" I thought.

"Looking for me?" A voice said. I turned around. A smile came across my face.

"Why yes I am." I told her making my way to her.

"Well you found me." Annabeth told me also making her way toward me. We stopped our noses touching. "What were you planning to do when you found me?"

I leaned in and kissed her. She responded by kissing me back. I slammed her against the lockers and I intertwined our hands and put them on either side of her head. After what seemed like seconds she pulled away.

"Breathe." She told me taking in gulps of air. I forgot how fragile humans were. "I need to get going." She then exited the building.

"Didn't she have school?" I thought then I looked down and saw that my daylight ring was missing.

"That little witch!" I yelled. Great I'm going to be stuck here all day that witch better watch it because once night is here she is dead.

Annabeth POV

It was about 8:00p.m. I locked all the doors and went to take a shower. I heard a banging on the door.

"Mom is that you?" I asked grabbing a towel.

"Nope try again." A voice said. The next thing I knew I was handcuffed to the shower rod.

"What the heck Percy!" I screamed.

"Where is it?" he growled.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"I'm not playing games Chase. Where is it?" he said.

"Really we're not playing games. Last time I checked we were and newsflash it looks like I'm winning." I said with a smirk on my face.

"You know what fine keep the ring but we're not done here." He said.

"Fine hit me with your best shot." I sang. He just growled and left my house. Great I'm handcuffed to a shower rod. "How am I going to get out of this?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow 28 reviews that's amazing guys. I was kind of bummed by the last chapter. It wasn't as good as I wanted it to be but this chapter will be better. I own nothing.**

Percy POV

This wouldn't be the first time I would have to deal with a witch. Actually it is the witches who make the daylight rings.

_1796_

_We had been walking for hours down this winding dirt road._

"_Are you sure we should be going to see this woman? I mean she is a witch she could kill us." Jason asked._

"_This is the same witch that made Rachel's ring. She won't kill us." I reassured him._

_We finally came upon a little house next to a river. I walked up to the door and knocked. We heard shuffling from the inside and then the door opened a crack._

"_Go away! I will not help your kind anymore." Said this frail old woman._

"_I told you." Jason whispered._

"_Mother?" Another woman had appeared._

_I turned and looked at her then looked back at the old women. Her eyes shown with terror she had understood my message._

"_I'll do it but just please don't hurt her." Said the old woman._

"_We wouldn—"Jason started but I cut him off._

"_Lead the way." I told her._

Luckily that woman had been old and had been in no shape to fight me. Annabeth is going to be different. Charm is going to work with her anymore. Although she is a new witch, fighting might just work but she is getting stronger every day. My only option now is to befriend her.

"Whoa did you get some nasty tasting blood or what?" Oh man really I cannot deal with her right now.

"What do you want Rachel?" I asked very annoyed.

"Now what makes you think that I want something?" Rachel asked.

"You're talking to me." I said.

" Fine. Who is the pretty blonde?" she asked.

I'm going to kill Jason and his big mouth.

"Why? Are you jealous?" I asked her raising my eyebrow.

"I don't like sharing Percy." She told me.

"I am not yours Rachel." I spat.

"You never stopped being mine." She said.

I turned to face her.

"There is a ball tomorrow night. Come with me? It will be like old times." She asked me.

"Those times and now are completely the same." She smiled "You are the same stupid slut." I spat at her. Her face turned into anger.

"You will regret this." She growled at me as I walked away.

Annabeth POV

"This is the strangest call that I have ever gotten." Thalia said as she undid the handcuffs.

"This is the strangest call that I have ever made." I told her rubbing my wrists.

"So where did you put the ring anyway?" she asks. I motion her to follow me and I lift up the mattress. She picks up the box that the ring is in.

"Good, now we just need to keep it from him." She tells me. She closes her eyes and mutters something. "I placed a spell over it so nobody but us can touch it."

"Are you going to train me or whatever witches do to get control of their power?" I ask her excitedly.

"Yes that is the next step but it is not going to be easy." Thalia tells me a smug grin on her face.

"What?!" I ask her.

"Training is going to be so much fun." I didn't like the look she was giving me.

"What are-." I start to say.

"You'll see. See ya tomorrow Annie." She says before walking out the door.

I sigh. Why can't my life just be normal? First I am this psychotic vampire after me then I find out I'm a witch. What's next, my mother's an elf.

**There you have it another chapter. I'm so awful at updating so anyway I hoped you guys like it and see ya next chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. I am glad you guys still like this story. So on with it we go. I own nothing.**

BLAST!

"C'mon Annie you weren't even trying that time." Thalia said as I picked myself off the ground.

"If it's so easy why don't you do it." I said. She just smirked at me and blasted the dummies head clean off its shoulders.

"Don't even," I say even more annoyed, "Can we take a break?"

"Yes besides we have to pick out a dress for you."

"What for?"

"The ball tonight of course." She says as if it is obvious.

"Why would I want to go to a stupid ball?"

"This ball should be full of vampires. If you go Percy will most definitely go and that's when we'll strike."

"But Thalia I'm not ready. If I try to go against him now I'll surely die." I said.

"Don't worry Annabeth I'll be there and you have already made some improvement," She said "Now come on we have to find you a dress."

"Thalia I look ridiculous." I say twirling around in the mirror.

"That's because you don't have the mask on yet," She says putting it over my eyes, "There now you're ready to get you some hot vamp."

I just roll my eyes and look in the mirror. My dress looks that of a princess. It is a strapless grey dress that fans out at the waist. I brush my hands down the beaded corset. My mask is gold and only covers my eyes. I have on gold high heels as well. Thalia's dress is a black mini and is wearing purple pumps. Her mask is exactly like mine except purple.

"You girls have fun." My mom yells as we make our way towards the door.

"Don't worry, we will Mrs. Chase." Thalia says giving me a look. I gulp and head to my worst nightmare.

All eyes are on me when I enter the building, but not the eyes I want most. Where is he?

"Thalia I don't see him here." I say slightly relieved.

"We'll split up. I'll go search over there and you the opposite." She says. I nod, now I'm really terrified. What if something goes wrong? What if I find him and she is nowhere to be found? I hadn't realized where I was going until I bumped into that exact person on the dance floor. He pulled me into a waltz position.

_1796_

"_You my dear Percy are an excellent dancer." Rachel says laughing._

"_If you think I'm good you should see Jason. He is the one who taught me." I say glad for once Jason showed me something useful. _

"_Never sell yourself short Percy." _

"_I don't. It's the truth though. I mean look at him." I spin her to look at Jason who is dancing with some random girl whose name escapes me._

"_Oh Percy, Percy you have something that Jason doesn't."_

"_Now what is that?" I ask leaning in closer to her. _

"_Me." She says before pressing her lips to mine. After we pull away I sit there with a goofy grin. She just laughs at me before continuing our dance._

"Good evening Ms. Chase."

"Good evening Mr. Jackson,"

"You look beautiful tonight. I take it you enjoyed your day." He says spinning me back around.

"Probably more than you did," I say sarcastically.

"Oh yes, daytime television is total crap," Percy and I are the center of attention as we danced.

"I bet. In fact television rots your brain I don't recommend it at all." I say smiling.

The melody begins to get slower and slower signally the end of the song. Percy turns me around and dips me putting his mouth close to my neck. I can't think straight. I couldn't help but think what would that bite feel like. Would it be complete bliss or would it hurt. Percy must have heard my thoughts because he grazes my throat with his human teeth.

"Just one bite that all it takes." I whimper. It would be over that quickly, my human life. I could live forever. No fear of getting old or dying. I could have incredible powers. But all those human lives that would be at stake. The song ends and Percy lifts me up. There's applause all around I hear a few people say how awesome our dancing was, but none of that matters.

"It will never work." I give him a look of confusion as he leads me into a deserted hallway.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your little plan to get rid of me," The color drains out of my face, "I have been around a long time."

"What did you do with Thalia?" I ask starting to panic. I realized I hadn't seen her during the entire thing.

"You have no idea what a vampire bite does to a witch do you?" Tears start to stream down my face.

"You better run to her Annie. She doesn't have much time left."

I turn and sprint down the staircase my shoe coming off in the process. I run out into the courtyard and find Thalia on the ground with a bite in her neck. She looks up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Thalia listen to me you are going to be okay." I assure her my voice shaking.

"You did good kid." She says before the light drains out of her eyes.

A tear runs down my face. I wipe it away as I look up and see her face smiling back at me. I will avenge you Thalia Grace if it's the last thing I do.

"


End file.
